She Moves On
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Remember Torrey and TQ from the "unseen reflection" episode. It's about their love after the episode ended
1. Love Going Strong

They had met accidentally, when Terry had been sabotaging Torrey and her project. TQ had promised Terry he wouldn't tell anyone; but he had hinted until Fillmore had figured in out. Terry had screamed at him as she was escorted to Safety Patrol Headquarters. Torrey had stayed behind to thank TQ. And things went from there.

It started with making their two fan clubs attend movies and other events together. Now, that she didn't speak to Terry, Trace had become her new best friend; with TQ following closely as her boyfriend. She always sat with TQ in between his legs. She kissed TQ one morning, and the fan clubs set out to a huge, brand new amusement park.

She and Trace probably rode all of the rides at least 3 or 4 times. Whereas TQ had decided to stay back at X. She hated how much he hated everything exciting. The only daring thing he ever did was ask her to be his girlfriend...


	2. Traitor!

After the awesome day at the amusement park Torrey and Trace entered the school to get TQ. "TQ, where are you?" Torrey called, as they searched the school.

Then they came to the library they found TQ. Making out with Terry


	3. Anthony Maybe

_After the awesome day at the amusement park Torrey and Trace entered the school to get TQ. "TQ, where are you?" Torrey called, as they searched the school._

_Then they came to the library they found TQ. Making out with Terry..._

TQ and Terry. That would always be burned into her mind; the friend who had betrayed her trust, and her first boyfriend. She would never, speak to either of them ever again. That was all that ran through her head as she ran out of the school, and into the suburbs. She never let anyone see her cry; it was too embarrassing.

TQ- she thought he was different than every other guy she'd ever met. He had played her, just like a normal guy. She knew he wasn't perfect; but even Anthony was better than him. Anthony; was a blonde, hot guy who always wore sunglasses even indoors. Torrey had a huge crush on him but had never worked up the courage t ask him out.

He had been put on the backburner when TQ had asked her out. But now, TQ was gone for good. Never would she put up with his lies. And now would be a good idea to start out again.


	4. TQ Out Anthony In

The next day Torrey ignored TQ all day, which wasn't hard. He never was the one to search after her, he didn't care. So at lunch she was free to talk to Anthony. Anthony... he was so _delicious _and he never had a girl on his arm.

So Torrey redid her makeup and walked into the southwest hallway- he always was there. Anthony was there and he seemed to notice her. Okay, more than notice- his jaw dropped and he looked happier with an actual smile on his face. "Who dropped of the beauty queen" he called, his eyes bored into Torrey's head of red hair.

"Hey beautiful, since when do you come down here at lunch?" He was just playing now.

"I saw something I liked, and I decided I'd come say hello." Torrey answered batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair.

"Really, would I know what you liked?" Anthony drew himself directly behind her.

"Maybe, depends if you think you know hot."

"Hmm... maybe I could take you out, we'd figure things out. And go a little farther..." He touched the square right above her hips.

"I'm go, I guess." Torrey lied, but he didn't know that.

"Tonight at 6. Meet me at the pizza place on 5th." Anthony slipped away from her.

Torrey smirked and walked off... _he's perfect_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey all of the readers of any of my stories. This is to tell you my internet has been screwed up really bad. This could barely get on. So my updating may be a little later than usual. Sorry, so sorry... I'm so sorry


	6. Their Date

Anthony waited outside the pizza place, as Torrey walked down the block. She wore new blue jeans, a green cardigan, gold halter top, gold jewellery and emerald flats. She had put her hair into a ponytail and was wearing so expertly put on makeup just for Anthony. And boy did he look happy about that.

Anthony hooked her arm and led her into the place. They ordered their pizza and just sat talking. As their drinks came he began to massage her hand. He asked her how she was feeling, what was her favourite color and what did she hate the most. She answered, but was still taken aback from his gentle questioning...


	7. TQ Wants To Know

_She answered, but was still taken aback from his gentle questioning..._

TQ had been wondering where Torrey was. She wasn't answering his calls, she was deleting his texts. And he'd heard she's been hanging around with Anthony Jones- the son of a b---. He had teased, poked and prodded TQ throughout his whole life. He hated it- and why would Torrey be there anyway. She was his girlfriend not Anthony's.

Unless... there was no way she could have seen him with Terry. Man, would that hurt her- and as much as he loved her he loved Terry more. Why didn't he just dump Torrey then; what was holding him back. Oh right, Torrey- she was the girl of his dreams. And more than already; he didn't want any more of his dreams shattered.

"Hey TQ," Terry called; she was the only one who seemed to talk to him lately.

"Hey Terr. Have you seen Torrey?"

She shook her head, "any reason why Trace is telling the whole school you're a f--- son of a b----."

Now it was TQ's turn to shake his head. "She's doing that and Torrey's ignoring me- I'm a lucky guy."

And with that Terry leaned on to his lap and the talking stopped. They snuggled until Torrey entered the cafeteria on Anthony's arm...


	8. The End Torrey Doesn't Need That

_She answered, but was still taken aback from his gentle questioning..._

TQ had been wondering where Torrey was. She wasn't answering his calls, she was deleting his texts. And he'd heard she's been hanging around with Anthony Jones- the son of a b---. He had teased, poked and prodded TQ throughout his whole life. He hated it- and why would Torrey be there anyway. She was his girlfriend not Anthony's.

Unless... there was no way she could have seen him with Terry. Man, would that hurt her- and as much as he loved her he loved Terry more. Why didn't he just dump Torrey then; what was holding him back. Oh right, Torrey- she was the girl of his dreams. And more than already; he didn't want any more of his dreams shattered.

"Hey TQ," Terry called; she was the only one who seemed to talk to him lately.

"Hey Terr. Have you seen Torrey?"

She shook her head, "any reason why Trace is telling the whole school you're a f--- son of a b----."

Now it was TQ's turn to shake his head. "She's doing that and Torrey's ignoring me- I'm a lucky guy."

And with that Terry leaned on to his lap and the talking stopped. They snuggled until Torrey entered the cafeteria on Anthony's arm...


End file.
